


Slut!Clark

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-12
Updated: 2002-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he is. No, really, he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slut!Clark

## Slut!Clark

by MidKnight

[]()

* * *

Title: Slut!Clark  
Author: MidKnight  
Email: MidKnightslair@juno.com  
Disclaimer: The first rule of fan fiction is, You do not own the stuff. The second rule of fan fiction is, You DO NOT own the stuff. The third rule of fan fiction is, If this is your first night you have to write. 

"Hey, Lex," Clark said from the other side of the front door. "Can I crash here for the night?" The boy held a small satchel and was dirty from farm work, a bit of high color lighting his cheeks. The black hair was touseled in an attractive way, as if someone had used it to hold on. Lex shook the thought out of his head. 

"Sure." He said, then smiled as Clark walked in. "You're not running away, are you?" The teen was already halfway down the hallway to the den and his laughter echoed back. 

"God, no." By the time Lex reached the den Clark had ditched his bag near the door and was lounging on the tan sofa. "Dad isn't _that_ angry at me." This caused the older man to do a double take. 

"Johnathan is angry? At you?" The very idea seemed absurd, but Clark nodded anyway. "What did you do?" The farmboy leaned his head back on the couch and grinned up at the ceiling. 

"I got caught with one of the farmhands up in the loft." 

"What?!" Lex froze in his steps towards the small bar. "You were what?" Clark laughed at the tone his friend had taken; something too strong to be shock. 

"I was in the loft with one of the hired help." 

"Doing what?" 

"Well, I'm sure you can imagine." Clark's voice was low and tinted with something dark, almost seductive. Lex moved to the bar and poured himself something strong before facing Clark again. 

"I don't believe you." The teen shrugged. "Suspending belief for now, I thought you were straight?" 

"Hell, you kidding me?" Clark said, turning around on the couch to face his older friend. "Chloe and Lana are nice, but have you seen some of the football players? They can tackle me any day." He grinned as Lex took a large gulp of his drink. 

"Let me get this straight, you're gay?" Lex waited until his friend nodded. "Is that why John threw you out?" The teen laughed, long and hard. 

"No. Dad doesn't care." At Lex's incredulous look the younger man explained. "My dad and your Dad used to be an item, back in the day. Nasty breakup made them enemies." Lex winced and finished his drink as he settled onto the other couch. 

"So, why is your Dad angry?" The brilliant grin from Clark should have been a warning. 

"Because the farmhand probably won't be able to work for the rest of the week." Lex buried his face in his hands and whimpered. The next thing he knew Clark was kneeling in front of him, hands on Lex's knees. "You know," the teen said, looking up through black curls. "I really ought to make it up to you for inconveniencing you like this, taking a room and all." The warm hands slid up Lex's thighs as he spoke. "I think you'll like this." 

Hours later when Lex could actually think again, he agreed. He had liked that. 


End file.
